The present invention relates to picture frame hardware and methods of manufacturing the same and more particularly to the present invention relates to turn button hardware. In the picture frame industry, there are various types of picture frame hardware, which includes easel hinges for hingedly attaching a strut to a picture frame back, and a turn buttons for maintaining a picture frame back inside a frame with a photo or artwork sandwiched therebetween. There is a need for a structure to maintain this construction together.
Referring now to FIGS. 1 through 5, prior art turn buttons, shown generally at 10, 20, and 30, are typically tab-like structures that are attached to a picture frame back 12, 22, 32. The tabs 14, 24, 34, are pivotally attached to the back 12, 22, 32 so that they may pivot in place. The free ends 16, 26, 36 of the turn button tabs 14, 24, 34, when in a locked position, reside within a groove in the picture frame (not shown) to secure it in place. When pivoted to an open position, the tabs 14, 24, 34 are no longer engaged with the frame so the picture frame back 12, 22, 32 can be freely removed to gain access to the back of the picture frame itself to insert or remove a picture therefrom. Also, a turn button 10, 20, 30 can be attached to the picture frame itself and pivoted or bent to communicate with the picture frame back 12, 22, 32.
In general, prior art turn buttons are typically attached to the picture frame back by a rivet 18 (see FIG. 1) or simply punched therethrough (see FIGS. 2 through 5). This attachment dictates the pivoting tension of the turn button itself. For example, a very secure rivet connection will result in a very tight turn button making it very difficult to turn for the user of the frame. In this prior art turn button, it is pivotally connected directly to the cardboard itself of the picture frame back. Over time, this tight connection will eventually degrade rendering the turn button unusable.
Also, a loose attachment makes it easier to manipulate the turn button but the connection will also be loose making a poor locking connection and/or making it possible for the turn button to fall off of the picture frame back completely. Moreover, over time the turn button will tend to loosen as it is used, thus increase the chances that the turn button may malfunction as described previously.